piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Ships
Introduction Vessels that cross the seas come in many broad varieties for the tasks they have to perform. In Pirates of the Caribbean Online, there are three size classes of ships, and each class contains three different ship types. Each class and type have their advantages and disadvantages. Ships can be purchased at a shipwright on any main island (Port Royal, Tortuga, Padres Del Fuego, Cuba, Isla De La Avaricia and Ile D'Etable De Porc). If you want to get rid of your current ship, you can also sell it at any shipwright, for half the original price. (Shipwrights don't barter, mate.) Light Ship Types These are the three ships you can purchase from the start of the game, until you get Sailing Skill Level 5 - then you can buy standard ships. These vessels all have limited cargo space, only a few guns and some armor. However, they are very manueverable and quite affordable for the beginning buccaneer. Free Accounts can only purchase the first two. Light Sloop This Sloop is the first vessel a pirate can have, given to them by Elizabeth Swann and Darby Drydock. They are quite small, with minimal armor to speak of and only a couple of guns. But, they can turn on a coin and are VERY hard to hit. Ship Profile *Armor: 2,400 *Sails: 800 *Cannons: 2 *Broadsides: 6 *Cargo: 3 *Crew: 3 *Cost: 100 coins Light Galleon These small Galleons give a beginning pirate a load of cargo space with some modest armor and broadside guns. But, they are the slowest vessel one can sail. Ship Profile *Armor: 3,600 *Sails: 1,100 *Cannons: 4 *Broadsides: 10 *Cargo: 7 *Crew: 6 *Cost: 300 coins Light Frigate These lightweight gunships can make a group of pirates a real threat to shipping. Light Frigates weren't made to stand up against a warship, but with their small turning radius and good group of gunners - they have a fighting chance. Ship Profile *Armor: 4,200 *Sails: 900 *Cannons: 4 *Broadsides: 10 *Cargo: 5 *Crew: 5 *Cost: 800 coins Standard Ship Types These vessels are all larger, improved versions of the Light Class, holding more cargo, crew and carrying more armament and armor. They become available at any shipwright at Sailing Skill 5. Sloop The fastest and most maneuverable ship class, the Sloop is ideal for scouting and hit-and-run attacks. However, Sloops tend to have weak armor and little cargoroom. The strongest armor of the hull is located near the middle of the ship. Ship Profile *Armor: 4,800 *Sails: 800 *Cannons: 6 *Broadsides: 10 *Cargo: 6 *Crew: 6 *Cost: 1,000 coins Galleon The Galleons have the toughest armor among the ship classes. They can also carry the most cargo. The strongest armor of the hull is located near the rear of the ship with its weakness towards the front. Ship Profile *Armor: 7,200 *Sails: 1,400 *Cannons: 8 *Broadsides: 18 *Cargo: 11 *Crew: 8 *Cost: 3,500 coins Frigate The Frigate class vessels pack the most firepower, and sporting many cannons and strong belowdeck broadsides. The strongest part of the hull is near the front and the weakest near the back. Ship Profile *Armor: 8,400 *Sails: 1,400 *Cannons: 10 *Broadsides: 14 *Cargo: 9 *Crew: 10 *Cost: 5,000 coins War Ship Types These type of ships are available only for pirates with Sailing Skill 15 or higher. They can devastate formations of enemy ships at a time. These pack the most firepower, are the largest and fastest, but also cost the most. War Sloop The fastest and most maneuverable warship, the Sloop is ideal for scouting and hit-and-run attacks, but Sloops have thinner hulls. The strongest armor is located along the sides of the hull. This heavier version of the sloop carries a full compliment of guns, but still less cargo capacity of a standard galleon. These vessels are the favorite of pirates who battle in privateer ship-to-ship (Ship PvP) combat. Ship Profile *Armor: 7,200 *Sails: 1,000 *Cannons: 8 *Broadsides: 14 *Cargo: 9 *Crew: 9 *Cost: 20,000 coins War Galleon This fully armored and armed galleon is a sight to behold. The mammoth vessel is extremely intimidating, from her large prow and tall sails to her two dozen broadside cannons and ten deck guns. Only a War Frigate can pack more firepower, and that's only with a full crew. Like all galleons, they can carry the most cargo. Their strongest armor is near the rear of the ship, with a weakest being at the bow. Ship Profile *Armor: 10,800 *Sails: 3,100 *Cannons: 10 *Broadsides: 24 *Cargo: 16 *Crew: 10 *Cost: 40,000 coins :Historical Fact - True Spanish War Galleons had 4 rear-facing below deck guns, for a total of 26 guns. War Frigate Frigates pack the most firepower, sporting many top-side cannons and strong below-deck broadsides. The strongest part of the hull is near the front and the weakest near the back. These massive armored vessels are floating fortresses and the most deadly ships a pirate can possess; bristling with cannons on every deck. They also have widest firing angle of any vessel, though there are none that can shoot directly aft. Ship Profile *Armor: 12,600 *Sails: 2,400 *Cannons: 14 *Broadsides: 20 *Cargo: 12 *Crew: 12 *Cost: 60,000 coins Royal Navy Ships The British Royal Navy operate a wide variety of ships out of Kingshead and Port Royal, based on the same design and framework as player-controlled ships. You can find Navy ships anywhere on the High Seas, but the further out you go, the class of vessel you encounter will be more dangerous. You can easily identify Navy ships as they fly red and white sails. Flagships are manned by randomly determined Naval Cadets, Guards, Sergeants, Veterans and Officers. Navy Tier 1 Ships Name Class Level Hull Points Ferret Sloop 1-3 700-1,100 Bulwark Galleon 6-7 2,000-2,600 Panther Frigate 9-11 3,000-3,200 Navy Tier 2 Ships Name Class Level Hull Points Greyhound* Sloop 11-13 3,200-3,600 Vanguard Galleon 17 6,800 Centurion Frigate 19 ? Navy Tier 3 Ships Name Class Level Hull Points Kingfisher* Sloop 22 5,200 Monarch Galleon 26 10,000 Man O' War Frigate 28 12,100 Predator Sloop 31 8,000 Colossus* Galleon 37 16,000 Dreadnaught Frigate 39 19,700 (*Can appear as flagships) Navy warships, unlike their smaller vessels, fire more dangerous Firebrand rounds. The heaviest ships are known to pack Explosive rounds. EITC Ships The East India Trading Company are another enemy to the pirate. They work with the Navy to attack and destroy player ships. You can identify the EITC ships as they fly grey and white sails. Flagships are manned by randomly determined EITC soldiers such as Thugs, Grunts, Hired-Guns and mercenary. EITC vessels are harder to contend with than Navy vessels of the same class. They tend to have stronger armor and more effective weapons. EITC Tier 1 Ships Name Class Level Hull Points Sea Viper Sloop 6-8 1,700-2,100 Sentinel* Galleon 10-11 4,400-4,800 Corvette* Frigate 14 5,400 (*Can appear as flagships). The Sentinel also pack Firebrand rounds. EITC Tier 2 Ships Name Class Level Hull Points Bloodhound Sloop 16 4,500 Ironwall Galleon 21 ? Marauder Frigate 24-25 9,300-9,700 Level 2 EITC ships pack more firepower in the form of Firebrand rounds. EITC Tier 3 Ships Name Class Level Hull Points Barracuda* Sloop 28 8,200 Corsair Sloop 37 ? Ogre Galleon 30 11,900 Behemoth Galleon 42 ? Warlord Frigate 33 14,000 Juggernaut Frigate 45 ? (*Can appear as a flagship.) Level 3 ships all pack Firebrand rounds, but the heavy ships fire very dangerous Explosive rounds. Skeleton Ships The vengeful Jolly Roger has built a fleet of ghostly vessels, bringing these wrecked hulls to the surface and crewing them with minions of his undead army. They can be found haunting many of the wild islands, but there is a concentrated flotilla of them around Padres Del Fuego. * Phantom (lowest level) * Revenant (medium-low level) * Storm Reaper (medium-high level) * Black Harbinger (high level) * Death Omen (highest level) All Skeleton vessels are War Frigates and can fire supernatural ammunitions like, Thunderbolt and Fury rounds, making them formidable opposition. French and Spanish Skeleton Ships There are additional skeleton ships associated with French and Spanish ghosts, who continue to fight for their countries in a struggle for control of the Caribbean. French skeleton ships can be found near Isla Cangrejos, while Spanish skeleton ships can be found near Cutthroat Isle. * Shadow Crow: War Sloop * Cerebus: War Sloop * Blood Scourge: War Sloop All French and Spanish skeleton ships are flagships and manned by crews of French and Spanish undead. Like Skeleton vessels, the French and Spanish vessels fire supernatural rounds. Special Ships Certain vessels are reknowned in the Caribbean, and their reputations are well-known among those who sail these waters. * Black Pearl - Captain Jack Sparrow's pride and joy. * Goliath - Navy warship guarding the port the Black Pearl is imprisoned in. * Flying Dutchman** - Davy Jones' unearthly ship. * Dauntless** - Man O' War under the command of James Norrington * Empress** - Flagship of Sao Feng * Endeavour** - Flagship of Lord Cutler Beckett's fleet in the war on piracy. * Edinburgh Trader** - Trader vessel, attacked by the Kraken. * Interceptor** - A fast Royal Navy war sloop stationed at Port Royal :(**This vessel does NOT appear in the game. Only listed for background.) Category:Equipment